A Golden State of Mind
by samtastical
Summary: A slightly A/U Klaroline story. Years after the race for the cure was over and the originals left, Caroline moves to San Francisco to begin exploring the world, when she has a nasty run in with a werewolf, her fate is left in the hands of Klaus, a man who has she hasn't seen in 6 years. Will they find each other in time? Rating M for smutt later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so i desperately want as much feedback as you are willing to grant me, If you have any questions ask me here or at my tumblr username: vechnostlubvi**

**I am still developing things, but this is the first chapter. Most of the other chapters will be longer. I just want to get this out and see how you wonderful people respond to my writing style.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Proposal

"I know it's hard to understand, but I just need to leave this place. I need a fresh state. I need to experience things." Caroline said quietly while throwing a few more things into the box on the floor. She grabbed a small jewelry plate standing on her dresser and wrapped some paper around it putting it in the box. She walked over to her mirror pulling a photo of her, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt at the grill. She folded it up sticking it into her wallet.

"I know…" Bonnie replied before taking in a deep breath, looking up from her phone. "But San Francisco?"

"Why not San Francisco?" She retorted, looking down to the floor, leaning on the door frame. It was time for her to leave. She was bored, it had been 6 years since the originals, and Stefan left. 6 years since any hope for the cure was gone and Silus had returned and left. 6 years that went by without leaving for college, without leaving for any reason, well if you discount meeting in Tennessee a few times to see Stefan.

"It's just so far away from Mystic Falls, Caroline you practically chose the farthest city from Mystic Falls that you could." Bonnie signed falling back against the bed. "Things are going to be even more boring without you here."

"I'm going to miss you too Bon." Caroline smiled before picking up a pair of shoes from the floor. "You still have Elena and Matt."

Bonnie snorted, "You mean Delena?"

"I thought you were the one who supported Elena and her undying love for Damon." Caroline replied, smirking.

It was true. They were still inseparable. Maybe even more so now that there hasn't been a supernatural crisis happening every other month. Things in Mystic Falls had become slow, Bonnie spent most of her time with her mom or meditating, even doing yoga, trying to fully come to grasp with some of the things she's done and to learn to control her expression. Caroline took online classes through the University of Virginia, while making sure her mom was safe. Although Matt would argue it was because she was afraid to leave.

"It's not that I don't support her, it's just that she spends most of her time with him now that Jeremy is away at school this semester." Bonnie responded meekly.

Caroline plopped onto the bed beside her best friend, unsure how to answer, "It's good that Jeremy is away though, right?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, looking at Caroline.

"I know it sucks, trust me, I KNOW it sucks, but think about the bright side, he's finally away from all of the crap that happens in Mystic Falls. He was the first one lucky to get the chance to have a normal life. No vampires, no wolves, no _hybrids_." She answered. It was weird, 3 years and no sign of the super natural. Well, apart from Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena of course. Jeremy was finally living the normal life he should have, without any of the hunter or vampire business.

"Is Stefan still with Rebekah?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Ugh, yes, they're currently in New York of all places, I considered going there, being near Stefan would at least mean I know someone, but I didn't want to deal with Rebekah." Caroline huffed. She missed Stefan terrible, but was hanging out with the originals, worth it? She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Klaus. Not after their last conversation. Maybe after another 6 years or 36 years. She thought back, thinking of when Tyler left, because Klaus wanted to kill him.

Tyler would check in often, but then the check ins became more infrequent as time passed. Then suddenly not at all. Then suddenly he was in another country. Then suddenly he was with another woman. It hadn't hurt that much. Not after 5 years of not seeing him. It was expected, wasn't it? She was expected to move on as well. In a way she was. She was moving forward with life. She was happy. She was adventurous. At least that's what she was convincing herself of. She couldn't help but think back to Klaus, and his offer to see the world. Maybe eventually he'd forgive her.

"Do you miss him?" Bonnie asked her.

"Ew Bonnie, no! A Klaus free life is a good life." She answered in horror. Both girls knew the truth. Bonnie was the only one who knows how Caroline really felt. How could Caroline tell Elena that at some point, she felt something less than hatred for Klaus?

"I meant Stefan." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Oh, of course. Just because he wanted to avoid Elena didn't mean he had to go frolicking with the enemy. He's probably gone all ripper Stefan being with her and I'm sure Klaus is there." Caroline signed looking back to Bonnie.

"When did he last check in?" Bonnie replied ignoring Caroline's rant about Rebekah..

"About 2 weeks ago. He just told me he was having a good time, and to not worry." Caroline told her. "Anyways, back to Jeremy, he's a better topic than Klaus."

"We were talking about Stefan, but okay." Bonnie said smiled before falling silent.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Bonnie signed loud pulling her phone from her pocket.

"I just miss him." She said, sliding her phone open and closed.

"Then come with me!" Caroline sat up excitedly.

"To San Francisco?" Bonnie laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Noooo, but I can drop you off in Denver on my way. You can see Jeremy, and I can have company half way to San Francisco!" She said jumping up from the bed, pacing back and forth.

"Caroline, my dad won't allow it, not after everything that happened with Shane." Bonnie replied with a shrug.

"Oh, come on Bonnie, that was like 6 years ago, you are in total control of you witchy voodoo, you haven't lost control in like 3 years, and besides, Jeremy is the best medicine for you." Caroline said to her, trying to prove a point. "Look, I'll talk to your dad for you, okay?"

"Nooo, no no no, no." Bonnie said wide eyed, "That is an absolutely terrible idea, like the worst."

"Just talk to him, please! This would mean the world to me, and to Jeremy." Caroline begged her. "Please Bonnie, please. It'll be our last hurrah before I move and become a popular poet and won't have any time for any of my old mystic falls friends."

"A poet?" Bonnie replied, one eye brow raised.

"Why not? It couldn't hurt to try, besides, some of the most beautiful woman in the world have been poets." Caroline said trying to sound serious before bursting into laughter. "I'll figure out what I'm going to do once I get there."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad, but I can't make any promises." She said getting up.

"Call me as soon as possible." Caroline smiled, giving her a big hug. She smiled and decided to finish packing to try and not to explode from the excitement This would be the best summer ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews guy! I know I promised that this chapter would be longer, but I felt like this would be a really good place to end this chapter. Enjoy! XO.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I think that whatever decision Bonnie's father makes will be a good one. He knows what's best for her." Liz smiled, wrapping up some glass cups for caroline.

"What's best for her is to get out of Mystic Falls and to see Jeremy." Caroline huffed, pacing back and forth in her living room. She had boxed up the remainder of her belongings, putting the most important boxes into the backseat of her car. Her mom had promised to send the remaining boxes as soon as Caroline got settled in.

Liz has tried not to seem overly excited about Caroline leaving, but it was the best thing for her. Caroline had spent that last 6 years stir crazy in Mystic Falls, it was time for her to get out and see things. Liz couldn't help but feel as if Caroline was waiting for something, better yet someone. Sure, Liz would miss her, but Caroline now had a chance at her own life.

"WHAT is taking so long, God." Caroline muttered, sitting down on the couch next to her mother.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, don't be in such a huge rush to get away from your mother." Liz said nudging Caroline.

"Mom, you know that's not-" Caroline started right when there was a knock on the door. Caroline rushed to the door opening.

"Surprise!" Bonnie yelled, lifting up her overnight bag. It took a lot of convincing but her dad finally gave in, he even offered to pay for her plane ticket back to Mystic Falls. She hadn't left Mystic Falls since they went to find Silus and the cure. For once, this would be a fun, almost supernatural free trip.

"He said yes?! Seriously?" Caroline almost screamed hugging Bonnie tightly.

"Ah, not so tightly Care." Bonnie said smiling, trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline replied pulling away, "I'm just so excited." Her trip suddenly seemed so much brighter. She admitted, she was a bit nervous, but having Bonnie with her for a few more days would help ease her into being alone in San Francisco.

"Well, if you are ready, I can't express how excited I am to see Jeremy, so let's go!" Bonnie said, sounding more eager than she had in months. "If you don't mind, Liz."

"No, no, please, get out of here." Liz smiled, walking towards the kitchen, grabbing a few things from the counter, putting them in a box and walking them over to Caroline. Caroline glanced into the box, curious what else her mom was giving her. "I thought you could use a few more cups and things."

Caroline took the box from her mom, setting it on the floor, pulling her mom into a huge hug. She wouldn't see her mom again until Christmas, if they were able to get off work. "I love you mom" She whispered into her ear before letting her go.

"I love you too, let me walk you out." Liz said back to her, picking the box up for Caroline. "Help Bonnie with her bags, those are probably much heavier."

Liz walked around to the back of the car, opening the trunk, she put the box in, closing the trunk before walking over to the driver's side of the car. Teary-eyed Liz said "Everything should be ready, call me when you stop for the night?"

"Of course mom." Caroline said giving her another long hug, "My plan is to stop in St. Louis, I already booked a hotel, don't worry."

"Okay," Liz replied releasing her daughter, "Don't hesitate to call for any reason, okay?"

Caroline nodded, smiling, jumping into her car. Bonnie had already hooked up her ipod and was scrolling through when Caroline started the car. She backed out of the driveway, waving to her mom before pulling away.

The girls chatted idly for awhile, the excitement keeping them from being quiet. After several hours they both fell silent, Bonnie was sitting in the passenger seat, her nose deep in her cell phone.

"I hope Jeremy will be surprised." Bonnie said hopefully, glancing up at Caroline.

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed, turning the music down. "He would be absolutely crazy not to. He practically calls you every 5 minutes."

"I just don't want to get there, and he's busy or-" Bonnie started, breathing quickly.

"Bonnie, breath. You will get there and he will be so happy and everything will be perfect." Caroline smiled, looking over at her for a second.

"You're right. I just need to relax." Bonnie smiled putting her phone into her bag. "How much farther until we stop? I haven't seen a sign in awhile."

"Um, we just passed the main exit for St Louis, the hotel I have is a little bit farther, maybe another 20 minutes. It's really adorable, small, cozy, bed and breakfast type of thing. My uncle suggested it for me." Caroline replied, "I wanted to just drive through, I don't need to sleep, what's the point of being a vampire if I don't get to monopolize on the perks?"

"Well some of us have to sleep, and as comfortable as your little charger is, I would like a bed and some food" Bonnie said, glancing down at the bag of corn nuts she was snacking on. She wrapped the bag up and set it into her bag, "Some real food."

"I know, my mom thought it would be a really good idea to stop, seriously. She practically made me sign a contract that I would stop." Caroline laughed, pulling onto an exit ramp.

"It's nice to get away from Mystic Falls." Bonnie replied after a few minutes. "It seems so quiet lately."

They sat in silence the remainder of the trip. Caroline pulled into the bed and breakfast, parking in the designated visitor spot, she turned the car off, looking at bonnie.

"They better have a huge bath tub. My back is killing me from being in this car." Bonnie groaned, opening the car door.

Caroline laughed getting out of the car, she grabbed her phone, locking the car door. Within 30 minutes they had checked in, gotten to their room, and were in bed. The bed and breakfast was cozy, adorable. The staff was generous and friendly. It wasn't the Salvatore boarding house, but it was still big. 5 bedrooms, each with their own bath and shower. The décor was very mid western, but it was just for one night.

Caroline tossed and turned in bed, she could hear Bonnie sleeping. She could hear the clerk that had been downstairs. She was watching reruns of I Love Lucy. Caroline took a deep sigh and grabbed her phone from the night stand. She looked through her contacts, skipping through…Bonnie…Damon…Elena…Jeremy...Klaus..

She signed, rolling over again. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, she could barely admit it to herself. She missed him though. She missed the stories he would constantly tell her, of the places he's been, the people he's met. She missed his company.

She tried to not think about it, not to think about him. Sometimes at night, when the loneliness began to creep in, She thought back to the last time she saw him.

_Knock, knock. "Caroline, can you get the door please, I need to get ready for work, I'm late as it is.." Liz shouted from down the hall._

_"Mom, I'm in my pajamas." Caroline argued, not wanting to get out of bed._

_"Caroline, door, NOW." Liz yelled back, walking past her door in a hurry._

_Caroline signed and slowly got out of bed. She walked down the hall just as the visitor knocked on the door again. _

_"God, just hold on." Caroline yelled as she opened the door._

_"Ah, 'God' is it now? Flattering but I think Klaus will work just fine" She looked into the blue eyes of the one and only original hybrid, Niklaus Mikealson._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I have been trying to finish this chapter to update, school and work kept me quite busy this week.**

**This chapter really helped me think about a lot of the directions I want to take things for this story, so i hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. if you have any suggestions/criticism i would really love to hear it. **

**also: if you have the time add me on my tumblr, vechnostlubvi.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline muttered, leaning against the store, staring at him.._

_"May I come in, love?" Klaus asked, staring deeply into her eyes._

_"I guess." She replied, opening the door and walking towards the sitting room._

_"Caroline, who is it?" Liz yelled, walking into the front foyer. "Oh, hi Klaus." Liz replied slightly taken back, she had been certain he wasn't going to come back after his last disappearance. "Is there something I can do for you?"_

_"Actually, I just wanted a word with Caroline, if that's not too much trouble, I won't be long.." Klaus tried smiling assuringly. _

_"Make it quick." Liz replied, eyeing him. She grabbed her gun from the counter with more noise than necessary, looking at them again. "I'm leaving for work, see you for lunch?"_

_"Yes mom." Caroline exclaimed while sighing._

_With that, Liz walked out, habitually locking the door behind her. Klaus and Caroline sat in silence, listening for Liz to pull away before either spoke again._

_"How are you, sweetheart?" Klaus looked at her, sitting down on the couch across from her. _

_Caroline looked at him, with a small amount of disbelief on her face, pulling her legs to her chest. Looking straight at him Caroline muttered, "Seriously? As if you really care."_

_Caroline looked from him towards the window._

_"After all this time, why must you still doubt my every intention?" Klaus started in, his anger and frustration starting. _

_Caroline looked at him coldy for a brief second, then rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes. It had been barely over 2 weeks since everyone had come together to take down Silus. Jeremy's death searching for the cure had shaken everyone. It had shaken Bonnie to the point of raising Silus, with the sole intention of dropping the veil and bringing him back. It had shaken Elena to the point of turning off her humanity, something that was still not completely in tact. _

_While initially there was success, Jeremy did return from the dead, however known in the way that was expected and, they should have known that the plan would only end in someone's blood shed. 3 months passed between the time of raising Silus and taking him down. When trouble started brewing with Silus, Klaus took it upon himself to intervene, he couldn't allow them to bring back every supernatural. He couldn't allow them to bring back Mikeal or Esther. He had helped them enough for them to trust that he wanted the same things he did, it wasn't farfetched for him to want his brothers back, but he succeeded in stopping them last minute. _

_Bonnie had just helped in the sacrifice of 12 more innocents, with the help of Silus of course. Klaus had even helped to get the 12 sacrifices, much to Caroline's dismay. Caroline had been adamant about not going through with it from the beginning. Klaus had acquired the cure from Katherine in payment for his word that he wouldn't kill her. With this, Klaus devised a plan to use the cure on Silus just before they dropped the veil. _

_Everything was going well until the night of the sacrifice. Klaus came to Caroline to tell her of his plan to stop Silus before, instead of after Bonnie dropped the veil. Caroline thought long and hard, discussing it with him before she agreed it was the best decision. Just as Klaus was leaving, he told her that if Bonnie tried to stop him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. _

_Caroline, obviously in horror, started to object and as she was following him out of her house she was met with an invisible wall._

_He had smirked to her, telling her, obviously she wasn't the only one with a powerful witch on their side. His reason for his trip to New Orleans becoming clear._

_He went on to further explain that he couldn't let her get anywhere near Bonnie or Silus, and that he had taken the liberty of taking her phone and cutting her home line. He had turned around walking from her, as she yelled to him screaming frantically. They needed her help. How could he take away her choice this way._

_That night was one of the more horrific nights Mystic Falls had witnessed. After struggling with Bonnie, and with the help from Damon and Stefan and several hybrids Klaus was able to cure Silus and break his neck right after Bonnie finished the sacrifice. _

_Apart from the 12 sacrifice, most of them were residents of the next town over, they also lost April Young, 2 of her mothers deputies, and other town people that Silus had fed on and drained while being in town. According to Klaus, Bonnie had used so much power, she nearly killed herself fighting Klaus after she finished the sacrifice, her desire to drop the veil un relinquished. He regrettably had stopped her with violence force, her small frame collapsed in his arms before Damon took her from him and put her in the car. _

_It had been hours before they knew if Bonnie would recover, and longer before Klaus revealed that he had a witch that could help bring Jeremy back. Klaus had come to her that night, telling her everything that had happened, trying his best to make her understand his intentions. All the while she screamed at him and threw things at him, trying to make him understand her intentions, to understand that he went out of his way to make her defenseless and helpless, that he disrespected her just as everyone else had._

_Caroline wasn't able to help. She could have helped, she could have done something, she could have saved April Young, or John and Marcus, nobody had to be 'collateral damage' as Klaus had explained to her when he returned with his witch to break the spell on her the prison he made of her home. In their heated argument, Klaus had gone on to tell her he wouldn't have allowed her to get hurt, or the chance to get hurt, and that she wasn't strong enough do anything to help herself or anyone. His anger led him to explode in frustration over her horrific emotion brought upon by the death of April and the others. Her anger was unraveled, anger at herself, for trusting and caring for him, anger at him for not letting her help, for not including her. Her grief had finally caught up to her. _

_Now they were left, brandishing cover stories, burying friends and neighbors. After all this, here was the original hybrid asking Caroline if she was 'okay'. _

_It felt like several minutes passed before Klaus spoke up again. His anger rising with every minute that passed that Caroline ignored him._

_"You don't have to speak to me; I just came here to tell you I was leaving." He replied, standing up. "And to give you this."_

_He muttered, setting an envelope on her coffee table. _

_"Whatever it is, I don't want it." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the floor. "I'm serious, take it and leave." Caroline said, grabbing the envelop and walking over to him in vampire speed, pressing it against his chest. She promised herself that she wouldn't give in this time. _

_"You'll regret this." He said angrily walking past her._

_"The only thing I'll ever regret was trusting you." She said, crossing her arms staring into his eyes. _

_"I have gone out of my way to help you, to help your friends, I brought Jeremy back, for you, it was all because of you." He said looking at her in silence waiting for her to speak. "Then again, it wasn't enough before, I suppose its only natural it's not good enough now."_

_Caroline just stared at him, hugging herself, looking into his eyes. _

_"Once again, you're silence has said enough Caroline. You won't see me again after today, I'll make sure of it." He semi-yelled. Caroline looked at him before closing her eyes tightly, her entire body fearing he was going to compel her. His face showing shock for a second before feeling angry again. He turned to walk out the door before stopping and turning to her._

_"Caroline, you really think I would compel you?" He said, the shock showing in his voice more than he wanted. She opened her eyes, nodding._

_He looked at her coldly, his body tense. He opened his mouth to speak, pacing, then closed his mouth shaking his head in anger. He stopped pacing for a moment, his body completely still, his eyes set into hers and before she could open her mouth, he was out the door. _

Caroline signed, rolling into the pillow, pulling the blanket up tightly. She would never forgive herself for acting so childish as she had that night. She had realized, after it was too late, that her present anger during her last meeting with Klaus would lead to extraneous amounts of regret.

Trying to forget about it, she pulled her ear buds to her ears and turned it up, eventually falling to sleep.

"Caroline, care, wake up." Bonnie said, shaking her slightly.

"I'm up, I'm up." Caroline said, sitting up. She had stayed up half the night thinking about Klaus, trying to make sense of what her anger and frustration toward him that night at stemmed from.

"You okay?" Bonnie said nervously. Bonnie had woken up several times, and could hear signing and tossing and turning.

Caroline only nodded, with a smile jumping up from her bed. She looked at the clock, it was already 9. Caroline huffed, she had hoped to get on the road before 9, but took a deep breath, trying not to stress over it. It was a road trip, it was supposed to be fun.

Within 2 hours they were packed, had eaten breakfast, checked out of the hotel, promising to return, and had gotten on the road. They chatted about little things, before Bonnie suggested they try listening to the book on tape that she had bought at the gas station. The book was about a girl who fell in love with a boy that had betrayed her in several ways, and their epic story to find each other again. Caroline stole glances at Bonnie, suspicious at her reasoning's for picking the particular book she did.

Bonnie had been the only person in their circle that Caroline had opened up to. She had told Bonnie everything, every moment that had happened between her and Klaus. She had told her how she felt, how to wished to feel. Bonnie was surprisingly understanding about the entire thing, she let Caroline talk, she let Caroline cry, yell, and on one occasion eat an entire cake by herself.

Bonnie had eventually promised Caroline she wouldn't tell Elena, and it brought them closer. They had the friendship they had before all of the supernatural drama happened, but it was stronger, more mature.

Bonnie knew that Klaus was going to be the reason Caroline would leave Mystic Falls. Over the following 6 years Bonnie saw that Caroline began to grow restless and weary. She seemed to be missing something that made Caroline, Caroline.

It was just before midnight when Caroline and Bonnie neared Denver, Bonnie had texted Jeremy, getting his address, laughing that she was going to write him an old fashioned love letter.

Bonnie's excitement as they pulled into Jeremy's dorm complex caused Caroline's interior car lights to start flickering. Causing them both to bust out laughing.

"Should I get this on camera?" Caroline asked laughing at Bonnie, who had taken off her seatbelt before they had even parked.

They parked and walked up, and after 25 minutes of trying to find his dorm and Caroline convincing Bonnie that a locater spell was not necessary they were at his front door. Caroline saying that they were doing this the old fashioned way, supernatural luxuries aside, it couldn't be that hard to figure out a dorm hall.

Bonnie took out her phone calling Jeremy, giggling when she heard the phone ringing on the other side of the door.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up so late?" Jeremy said answering the phone.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a long day with my dad. I was just wondering what you were doing." She responded about to knock on the door.

"I was just sketching actually-" He said pausing when he heard a knock on the door. "Hold on Bon, someone's at the door." She heard Jeremy yell in the apartment, asking if anyone had ordered pizza.

Bonnie was almost shaking with excitement as Jeremy opened the door.

His expression was the most priceless thing Caroline had ever witnessed. He dropped his phone and picked Bonnie into his arms kissing her all over. Whispering "oh my god" over and over again.

After several minutes he put Bonnie down and hugged Caroline, whispering a thank you into her ear before letting her go and hugging Bonnie again. He invited them in and showed him around his apartment, introducing him to both his roommates, Garret and Seth before they sat down in his room and Caroline explained everything, her move to San Francisco, her sudden but amazing plan to bring Bonnie. Bonnie explaining that her dad agreed it was a good idea for her, and that he bought her a plane ticket and everything. Caroline smiled before taking her phone out of her back pocket, her existence becoming miniscule as Bonnie and Jeremy started talking eagerly about their plans for the next two weeks.

Caroline took the moment to send the video to Elena, Bonnie's dad, her mom and even Stefan. Elena texted back immediately, as shocked as Jeremy, before asking why she wasn't invited with a winky face. Bonnies dad thanked Caroline. Her mom just sent back a million awkwardly made smiley faces and Stefan failed to respond. It was late in New York after all.

Caroline continue texting with her mom before Jeremy started asking her more about San Francisco. Why she chose it, when she decided to move, if she had a job lined up, where was she living, etc. She answered every question with a person answer before telling him he could visit whenever he wanted to, it was just a small flight after all. Caroline started to really feel the excitement and hopefulness of her new opportunity for a new life in San Francisco, and her enthusiasm showed in her answers.

Jeremy then went on to talk about how school had been, he was in his 3rd semester, and explained while he missed Elena and Bonnie, school had completely changed his life. He had friends, a steady job. No bad surprises. He even joked that Denver was different without Kol, causing Bonnie and Caroline to laugh nervously but then fall silence, a silence understood by the three.

"Well I should be on my way." Caroline started, standing up from the floor.

"No way, its so late." Bonnie said, involuntarily yawning.

"Or really early." Caroline responded glancing at the clock again.

It was just after 5:30, and Caroline was determined to make it to San Francisco before midnight, and with an 18 hour drive ahead of her, she needed to leave soon. She had rented a hotel in Salt Lake City just incase, but Caroline knew she could make it to her hotel in San Francisco. While the idea of being in a car for that long agitated her, the sooner she got to San Francisco, the sooner she could settle in, it would allow her a few extra days to settle in before she had to show up at the job she had snagged. With connections through her dad's partner, she was able to get a decent sounding job as a receptionist for a independent pediatricians office, making a very nice wage.

Despite both Bonnie and Jeremy trying to convince her otherwise, Caroline was able to get back onto the road by 645, after a cup of coffee and bagel from the restaurant on campus. Something about being on campus made Caroline feel sad about having yet to have the full college experience, besides, she had been graduated from high school for 6 years now. How she graduated high school she'll never know.

But here she was, driving cross country, to live in another state, in a new city, where she could do anything, be anything, have a new life, experience new things, and really begin living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far, and its longer than some of the previous ones. I'm currently on spring break, so i think im going to try to crank out some chapters this week. I appreciate the feedback I got after the last chapter, I love reading what you have to say about the story, both the good and bad, what you like and didnt like and so on. **

**Either way, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline stood in front of a tall dark gray building, her eyes wandered up the building, taking in every inch of the building. Her future home. Her eyes continued to wonder, looking up towards the top floor, the floor where her apartment would be. Her apartment was located on Nob Hill, just a short cable car ride from the financial district, North Beach, Union Square, and China Town. Her building was located on a cozy side street. Caroline couldn't stop herself from smiling, even if she wanted to. She had driven all day, but here she was, and it was just barely after 6. Driving through the city was more excitement than she thought she had ever experienced. Despite wanting to get out of the car, she had taken the longest route to her building, desperate to take in every inch of the city that she could. It was a Thursday night, but the streets were bustling with people, both families and couples. They were walking up and down, saying hi as they went by. It was a clear day, crisp day, something Caroline would soon learn is something that is far and in between.

Her landlord had told her that her apartment key would be inside her mail box. The landlord has sent the mail box code to Caroline earlier in the week, telling her she could reset it afterwards if she wished to. Caroline had corresponded with her, and they had plans to meet the morning after Caroline had arrived, the landlord was an older woman named Brittany Carver. She was nice, and sounded eager to meet Caroline as soon as Caroline made her interest in the apartment known to her.

Caroline's mom had run a background check on her landlord as well as the other two tenants in the building and everything had come back clean. Caroline, had wanted to explain to her mother that she was a vampire, she could honestly handle anything. Besides, what kind of danger is there left in the world that she hasn't already been up against.

Caroline turned around towards her car, walking to her trunk pulling out 4 of her bags, mentally noting that carrying too much would look suspicious before putting one of the bags back into the trunk, shutting it behind her. Caroline walked up the steps, opening the front door, she took a deep breath putting her foot in the door, then sighed in relief. She had a small amount of fear she wouldn't be able to get into the entry way of the building, though it seemed she had no trouble. Bonnie had tried to explain that renting the apartment in her name would most likely balance out the part of the spell that kept her from getting within a particular resident. However, there had been that small amount of doubt that worried her.

Caroline walked up to the 3rd floor after getting her key from her mail box, grabbing its other items as well, her landlord had left a note, wishing her good luck and giving her a few instructions. She unlocked the door to her apartment, the smile growing bigger at the realization of it, and walked in. She dropped her bags and squealed. The pictures really hadn't done the apartment justice. Being on the top floor had several bonuses.

The apartment, while small, seemed spacious, with several large windows that were placed accordingly to look towards the bay area. Once she entered the door she was standing in the living area, a white fireplace is on the wall to the left, with a coffee table and white couch. The far wall has a bay window, with a plaid chair and small night table. The living room had a very art deco feel that Caroline instantly fell in love with. Behind the couch is a walkway leading into the kitchen, which was smaller than Caroline would have liked, but who is she kidding, it's not like she really cooks that often. The kitchen let to another hall way that opened up to the front door, and a hall way that had a bathroom and a spacious bedroom. The bedroom housed a large king bad, with a dresser and a vanity, everything white except the bed spread. Caroline turned to the right and was introduced to a fairly large closet, almost big enough for all of her, she mentally noted she would have to buy some storage bins to exemplify the space. Turning back from the room, she walked out back to the living room, passing through the kitchen towards the main reason Caroline had picked this apartment. She opened the French doors and walked out into a glassed in sitting area, quickly walking through the second set of French doors and walking out onto the large iron gated rooftop. If she had a heart, she swore it would be bursting out of her chest in excitement.

Caroline headed inside after several minutes, deciding it was best to try to get everything inside tonight, so she could start to unpack in the morning and fully enjoy a few days to get settled in. She flashed to the living room, grabbing her bags and flashing into the bedroom to deposit them on the floor. She walked back down stairs, at a normal speed, just incase. She walked outside, and headed for the trunk, grabbing a few more bags, repeating this process until the trunk was empty of the suitcases and overnight bags that she had packed most of her things in.

"It looks like you have quite the wide load." Caroline heard someone say from behind her. Alarmed she hit her head on the roof of her car, before backing out and looking at the disturbance.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." said the man standing in front of her. "Are you okay? I am so sorry."

Caroline looked the man in front of her up and down. He was just slightly taller than her, with dark brown hair that was grown out a small length; with a certain amount of scruffiness to it, and a growing beard just a dark and scruffy. His eyes were a dark green that were full of nervousness. His lips were a flesh color, unlike the pink tint that Klaus' lips always shown, Caroline thought to herself. She couldn't help but notice how physically fit he was, despite the hoodie he was wearing, Caroline could tell that he had nice arms. He was wearing a zip up hoodie, with a green logo on the left breast side, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of converse chucks to match.

"It's okay, really, I barely hit it." She smiled assuringly; she extended her hand for a handshake. "My name's Caroline Forbes."

"My names Gavin." He replied, shaking her hand awkwardly. Caroline noticed his eyes wandering from her hand, up her arm, to her face, down to her feet and back up to her face. "Are you sure you're okay? I can get you some ice or something."

"Seriously, I'm not as delicate as I look." Caroline tried at a flirt, earning a smile from him. They both stood there silently for a second, unsure how to move on with their conversation.

"So, I see you are moving in? I live in the building next door to your left, on the second floor." He asked breaking the ice, looking behind her into her back seat full of boxes. "Is there anything I can lend a hand with?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage it, I'm almost done." She said, turning around grabbing one of the boxes pulling it out.

"Really, I insist, it's the least I can do since I almost indirectly gave you a concussion." He offered again, laughing nervously he added, "Let's not tell anyone about that."

Caroline looked him over, realizing it would probably look good to let a man, who had the physical stature of this Gavin, help her carry the last few boxes from her car, up to her apartment, she may even be able to con him into moving her bedroom furniture around.

"I have been at this for the last few hours." Caroline smiled, giving the box to him. He held it and motioned to a second box. Caroline hesitated before setting a second box on top.

"Are you sure? They are kind of heavy." She said, realizing how light she had made the boxes look.

He smiled, shaking his head and motioned for her to lead the way, she shook her head, laughing and grabbed a box leading him upstairs and inviting him into her apartment.

Within the hour Caroline's car was empty and Gavin was sitting on her counter while she rummaged through boxes labeled kitchen, looking for her coffee maker. They had managed to empty her car, and he even "helped" her move some furniture around in her bedroom, Caroline admitted, she liked not having to move any of the furniture around by herself.

"So, Caroline, where are you from?" He asked her just as she pulled out the coffee machine.

"Richmond, Virginia, actually." She answered, she smiled at how quickly the lie had come out of her mouth. The point of a new life is leaving the past one behind. So, she was leaving Mystic Falls behind.

"Oh cool, I've never been that far east." Gavin laughed to himself, "I used to live in Chicago before I moved here about a year ago."

"Oh? Why the move?" Caroline asked, genuinely interested, glancing at him while opening one of the boxes that were labeled food. She would have to feed soon, the thought occurring to her. She was a little afraid of taking blood bags from a hospital or blood drive just yet. She shook the thought off; she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

"Actually, I don't really know. I have family in Sacramento, and there was a ton of schools to choose from around here. My uh, dad, thought it'd be a good idea, so I couldn't exactly say no. I'm an artist though, my dad doesn't know that, but it's part of what makes living here not so bad, the freedom to do what I want." Gavin stated matter of fact. He smiled to himself, looking up at Caroline. "What about you? You are a far ways away from Richmond."

"Um, I was offered a pretty interesting job, writing for a journal actually." She started to explain. "They will give me a different topic each week."

"Cool, cool. So just the job then?" He said tossing his phone back and forth in his hand. "It just seems like a big move, for just a job."

"Um, I mean, I'm 24. I can't live in the safety of my mother's home forever." She said, grabbing another box. "The change was appealing."

"So no boyfriend, then? Or romantic love interest?" He asked, looking at her, "You're a beautiful girl Caroline, there must be someone chasing your tail."

"First off, I'm not a _dog_." She said, emphasizing the word dog, "Secondly, no, there hasn't been anyone like that in my life, in quite some time, he walked out on me 6 years ago, and hasn't bothered with me since, so no, there is no romantic love interest in my life." She exhaled, wishing she hadn't snapped so easily at the thought of Klaus, not he was a love interest, she reminded herself.

"His loss, I'm sure." He muttered, quietly, she looked him over, obviously unamused. "How's that coffee coming?" He asked, trying to ease the awkwardness he had caused.

"I realized that I actually don't have any coffee with me at the moment, I must have forgot to pack some." Caroline said, closing the last box she was digging through. Really, she just wanted to be alone, this boy had long outstayed his welcome for her first night in her new home.

"Oh, well, there is a coffee place not too far from here, if you want." He offered, jumping down from the counter top.

"Actually, my landlord left me a bottle of wine, I thought I would have a glass and try and unpack before the rest of my boxes arrive this week. Quite honestly, I've been driving all day, I just want to find my pajamas and go to sleep." Caroline said, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"Ah, no problem." He said, grabbing his hoodie from the counter. "If you want, I'm free this week if you'd like some company unpacking, or I could show you around the city, we could get dinner."

He had tried sounding hopeful, giving her his best smile.

"Um, sure, that would be nice." She said smiling, walking him towards her front door, writing her number down on to a piece of paper, handing it to him. "Just shoot me a text or something."

He smiled back, nodding, then walked out her front door. Just as she was about to shut the door, he turned around.

"It was nice meeting you, Caroline." He said, then turned around walking down the hall, and down the stairs.

Caroline took a deep breath, locking the door and walking back to the kitchen. She turned some music on from the radio sitting on the counter, opening the bottle of wine her landlord had in fact left her.

She poured herself a glass, double checking the doors were locked before walking back to her bed room. There were bags strewn about.

Caroline grabbed the cooler that she had put in her closet earlier grabbing a blood bag. She drank the blood bag, and felt a new found energy. She took a deep breath, mentally thinking of where she would place everything. She started with her closet, hanging most of the dresses and shirts she had in the dress bag that she had brought, and continued unpacking the rest of the clothes she had brought with her to last until she would receive the rest of her belongings.

It was 3 am as Caroline finished unpacking all of the bags that were in her bedroom and bathroom. She brought the biggest box she had into her bedroom, placing it on the bed, opening it with a smile. This box was the most important; it had all of the sentimental things. The things that would give her apartment her own personal touch. She grabbed the frames from the box, placing a few of them in her room and a few others in the living room. She found the first drawing Klaus had given her, the night of the originals ball, and placed it in her night stand, along with a few other things.

She looked around her room feeling content with how things were looking. She decided she would need to get some colorful accessories for the room, the bright whiteness of her room was a little blinding.

She turned the water on in the shower, finding the perfect temperature before getting in. She let out a soft moan when the water hit her shoulders, the pressure of the water was perfect. She allowed herself to spend more time in the shower than necessary, before getting out and wrapping a towel tightly around her.

As she got to her bedroom she turned the TV on, flipping through channels until she landed on nickelodeon, SpongeBob playing. She laughed; remembering the time Klaus had walked in on her watching it. She couldn't get the burn of his judging eyes off of her as she sat next to her. He couldn't understand why she liked something like that.

Caroling changed into pajamas and went to grab her phone charger from her night stand. She stared down at the picture Klaus had drawn her and pulled it out. She walked over to her vanity, sitting in onto the mirror. She decided that it should be displayed by now. His work was wonderful, and in a way, seeing it made her feel at ease. She jumped on her bed, crawling under the covers flipping through the channels again. It had been a long day, and despite being a vampire, she really felt exhausted.

Tomorrow was a new day, it was going to be her first day in San Francisco, and she already had plans to cook her first meal in her apartment. She had 2 days before the rest of her boxes would be delivered, and only 4 days before she would go meet her boss, sign the rest of her employment papers, and be given her first writing assignment for the journal. If she kept thinking about tomorrow she knew she would never be able to get to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Caroline smiled again, turning over to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it was rather...boring, in a way. But after you read this chapter you will completely understand why it was necessary for things to develop as they had.**

**I really like this chapter, the story is really developing at this point, so i hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, I really love reviews, both good or bad, of course good ones are always awesome.**

**So, feel free to message or review.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was just after 8 when the brightness of the sun forced Caroline awake. She stretched in bed, pushing the covers off of her. She at up, looking out her window, glancing towards the bay, the golden gate bridge within her sights. She turned back towards her room, her eyes drifting around the room until they landed on the drawing Klaus had given her. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling lonely. She admitted that San Fancisco would be more exciting if she wasn't doing it alone. _If she was doing it with him._

Before she was able to finish next thought, the phone rang, the noise suddenly deafeningly loud.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hi! It's Gavin, I hope I didn't wake you." Gavin's voice answered from the other line, sounding ecstatic as usual.

"Oh, hi." She answered, unsure what anyone would be so happy about so early in the morning

"I know it's early, but I was wondering if you would want to go see a band play with me tonight. They are some friends of mine, they are really good." He asked, quickly adding, "Okay, I will pick you up at 8 tonight?"

He hung up before Caroline was able to make a respond or tell him she wanted to stay in and cook dinner in her new apartment. While she hadn't planned on doing anything overly exciting tonight, she realized it might be a good idea to meet some more people who live in the area. There was something different about Gavin, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was about him that made her feel that way. It wasn't an uncomfortable different, just different.

Caroline shook off the thought and got out of bed, taking an hour to get ready to venture out and find a grocery store nearby. Locking up, she headed on her way, turning right, trying not to pass by Gavin's building.

"Hey mom, its Caroline, I guess you are probably at work already, I know there is a time different and everything. I just wanted to call and check in. Everything is, amazing here, my apartment is so beyond amazing, I just miss you already..." Caroline trailed off on Liz's message machine before hanging up.

Within 15 minutes Caroline was able to find a pretty large grocery store and stocked up on some of the essentials. Milk, juice, more wine, some fresh produce, and coffee. Caroline checked out, taking longer than necessary to talk with the young girl who was cashing her out. Caroline had tried to explain that she is new and doesn't know the in and outs yet. The girl had told her some of the cool local spots to check out when she had a chance.

Caroline made it back to her apartment just before noon, and rushed in and out spending just enough time to put the groceries away and then headed out. The girl had made an extreme point to tell Caroline about some of the shopping that wasn't too far from her apartment. Caroline figured shopping was one of the only things that were going to keep her mind off of the loneliness she had been feeling since she woke up.

It was just after 7 when Caroline had finally made her way back home, she had found a boutique several blocks away that had told her of several other stores to check out, and she had opted to have dinner at Fisherman's Warf. Caroline hurried inside, wanting to change before going out with Gavin. She had to find the right outfit that was cute, but didn't suggest anything. She had decided she wasn't attractive to Gavin in the slightest.

Just as Caroline finished her last curl there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

After a minute Gavin yelled back it was him.

"Oh, just come in, I'm almost ready." She yelled and within a minute he was standing in the door way of her bedroom, where she was picking a ring from her vanity. She walked into her closet, looking for a jacket.

Gavin took the opportunity to look at some of the more personal things Caroline had put up since he was last in her room, his eyes stopping on the drawing strung to her vanity.

"Nice pony." He laughed, taking a closer look.

"It's a stallion." She said, sticking her head out of her closet.

"Gotcha." He said. "I never would have taken Klaus as someone who drew horses."

"Excuse me?" she asked, walking out of the closet.

"Based on what you said about him, I didn't think Klaus would draw you something, if he left you." He said, nervously.

"I never told you the man who left me was Klaus." She answered, her body tensing.

"I just assumed." He said, looking at his feet. "Anyway, let's go." He motioned for the door.

Caroline eyed him suspiciously, and then followed him out of the door. If things were going to get messy, she would prefer it not be on her white floors. She remained silent as they walked toward the cable car. Finally asking him where exactly they were going.

"It's about a 20 minute walk from here, but it's only a 5 minute cable ride, unless you want to walk." He answered.

"Oh, no the cable ride is okay." She smiled, relaxing a little.

Within 10 minutes they were getting onto the cable car, walking towards the mid section of the car. Gavin chose a seat, letting her sit inside, closest to the window. Once they were inside, Gavin explained there was one stop between the one they got on and the one they were going to get off at. They made idle chit chat until Caroline noticed a smell overcome the cable car as 3 men got on. She slowly looked up; taking in the site of them after the smell filled her nostrils. Wolves.

The three men walked towards the back of the car, the largest of the three men stopping right next to Caroline.

"Is there a problem?" Gavin asked, standing up next to Caroline, coming several inches short to the man in the aisle.

"Gavin, sit down." Caroline whispered, pulling the boy into his seat. Gavin started to argue but Caroline grabbed his hand squeezing it, trying to tell him to just be quiet. The last thing she needed was for this boy to be murdered on a cable car.

The man in the aisle looked down into her eyes, smirking before continuing to the back row of the car.

Caroline held onto the seat in front of her, squeezing it tightly. All she knew was that she wanted to get off of the car. Caroline jumped up, pulling the brake rope, the car slowly coming to a stop.

Gavin looked at her confused, saying that if the man had bothered her, he would make them get off but she argued that she wanted to walk after all. She held his hand tightly, dragging him off of the car. He finally ripped his hand free.

"Please don't touch me again." He said, putting his hand to his side.

She looked at him oddly, but decided not to think anything of it. She looked up towards the car just as it started to back up and make its way down the street.

"You okay? You're acting a little odd." Gavin said, rubbing his hand that she had grabbed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to walk, were almost there right?" She said, looking in several directions.

He nodded and pointed in the direction they were to go in.

They walked silent the rest of the way there. Neither saying a word until they were inside and near the bar. The venue was bigger than most of the ones Caroline had been to, but it was nice, and smoke free, which Caroline appreciated.

"Gavin, that girl over there is waving to you." Caroline said, pointing in the direction of a girl frantically waving at Gavin.

"Oh, yeah, her names Ashley, she's lovely, isn't she?" Gavin said, smiling towards her, the girl frowning when she saw Caroline.

"Go talk to her," Caroline said, nudging him towards Ashley's direction. Gavin look at her then back to the girl waving.

"I really shouldn't leave you alone." Gavin muttered quietly. Caroline gave him a weird look, looking at the girl again, who was obviously a very beautiful woman, who was very interested in Gavin.

"Seriously, go! I'm going to get a drink, and I'll wait for you near the bar." Caroline reassured him. She laughed to her self before making her way to the bartender, ready to start downing a few drinks. The wolves had really freaked her out.

"You're Caroline, right?" The bartender asked, right as she walked up to him. She just nodded. "This is from the man down at the end, the last seat." The bartender said, pointing.

Caroline looked up and saw the man from the cable car staring right at her. Caroline took in a deep, unnecessary breath before making her way over to him. His smirk growing larger as she approached him.

"It's not very smart for wolf to go around buying a vampire a drink." Caroline said, standing in front of her, her arms crossed over her body.

"I simply would like to chat." The man said, sipping on his drink. "I may be a wolf, but I can be perfectly civilized, when I want to be."

"Well I would prefer not to 'chat' with you." Caroline said smugly, starting to walk away. Before she got very far, the man had grabbed her arm pulling her back to her bar stool. She shook her arm free of him, vamp face showing for a moment.

"Chat with me, I'm sure I'll make it worth your while." The man said, sitting down. "My names Robert," outstretching his hand.

"We'll it seems you already know my name." she responded eyeing him, irritably. "What do you want?"

"I want to chat about your friend Gavin." Robert started, glancing over to him.

"What about him?" Caroline asked, slightly curious. "He's not a wolf."

"No, no he's not. Not anymore." Robert muttered angrily. Caroline went to say something and he cut her off. "He used to be part of my pack, we were in hiding outside of Chicago, and he was my brother actually."

"Was?" Caroline asked, confused, sipping on her drink.

"I'll get to that part." He said, ignoring her. "About, 2 years ago, my brother suddenly went missing, disappeared on a full moon of all nights. As you might imagine, as a wolf I have remarkable tracking abilities, especially as an alpha of my pack, finding my brother should hardly be a difficult task. I searched for an entire year and 7 months, until I came across him here, in San Francisco of all places. He had been very well hidden, I even had a with do a locator spell. Anyways, I watched him for a few weeks before I approached him, he claimed to have no memory of me, or our family. He actually threatened me, acting like I was a beggar of some sort."

"That's my problem, how?" she responded, fearing his answer.

"Well, my resources have told me you are quite familiar with a certain original hybrid. Klaus?" Robert responded, growling when he said Klaus' name.

"Gavin's a hybrid?" Caroline whispered, putting two and two together. "That's impossible."

"I've been watching Gavin very closely for the last week, he barely left his apartment, only occasional to feed. I couldn't quite figure out what he was doing here, and then you come along. He comes outside, and goes straight for you. I knew instantly what you were. I've been a wolf for quite some time. I have keen senses if you will. The thing is, I didn't understand why, my baby brother, was taken from his family, and was babysitting a baby vampire." Robert replied her, looking at her, leaning in close to her, he whispered. "Now, after asking around, I have learned you are quite the remarkable and important young woman, Miss Forbes. So how has it really taken you this long to realize he's supernatural?"

Caroline merely starred at him, then to Gavin who was talking excitedly with 2 girls.

"I want my brother back, Caroline. He was meant for more than being some coward's sired bitch." Robert said, anger rising in his voice. "I'm sorry that I had to drag you into this, but I want Klaus to leave Gavin alone, to free him of his sire bond, and you are going to guarantee that happens."

"Look, you have the wrong idea. Klaus and I, I haven't talked to him in 6 years, he won't talk to me. I highly doubt he will come from wherever he is because I want him to let come here and let some hybrid go. A hybrid that I don't even understand how he was able to make, because, no offense, I'm sure you know by now, Klaus hasn't been able to do that in quite a long time, so I'm so sorry that Klaus has hurt your family, I really wish there was something I could do, but Klaus is very angry with me, I'm sure he hates me." Caroline said staring at him, straining to keep a confidence in her voice.

"Would my baby brother really be on guard watching you, protecting you, if Klaus hated you?" Robert said, unamused. "Look, I hate to be the bad guy here, but tell Klaus that your life depends on it, he will come."

"He will know I'm lying." Caroline stated, looking at him.

"Are you?" Robert asked, glancing at her glass. Caroline took a deep breath, the realization of what was happening setting in. "It's a scary thing, isn't it?"

"Werewolf venom." She whispered, panic starting to set in. Robert stood up, and started walking away. He stopped, turning back to her.

"And Caroline, I'm quite aware of Klaus' temper, so as a precaution, I promise you this, if Gavin get's hurt, I will be paying Mystic Falls a visit." He stated simply, turning around and walking out of the bar.

Caroline walked out of the bar, walking to the ally, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts as fast as she could, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Calling to beg for forgiveness, love?" Klaus' silky voice said through the phone. Caroline could hear his smirk of satisfaction through the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**I look forward to reviews from this chapter, I had a hard time writing it, so I hope you enjoy it. I do enjoy the end product of this game. **

**Also: Add me on tumblr: vechnostlubvi or twitter: samtastical**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Caroline! What are you doing out here by yourself?" Gavin yelled walking down the ally way towards her. He had looked up from his conversation with Ashley and Caroline had been gone. He followed her scent outside, and into the ally.

_Klaus listened intently through the phone, unsure of what was going on._

"Gavin, leave me alone, I don't care what-" Caroline said, taking the phone from her ear. She hung up the phone, looking up at Gavin. Panic and anger rushing through her body. How did she get herself into this situation again?

"Come inside, my friends band is coming on soon." Gavin said, walking up to her.

"I'm feeling a little under the weather, actually." She muttered through her teeth, leaning against the wall. Her face was feeling hot, and she was feely dizzy.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you home? I don't mind" He asked, switching his weight from foot to foot. Looking up at her, curiously.

"Seriously? You are one crappy hybrid." Caroline said, turning on her heel and making her way towards the busy road. An idea hit Caroline, and whispering she muttered "Please tell me you have some of Klaus' blood with you."

"You know? How? Why do you need Klaus' blood?" Gavin asked, reaching out and grabbing her arm, stopping her.

Before Gavin realized what was happening Caroline had her hand wrapped tightly around his throat and was lifting his body a foot off the ground, pushing him against the brick wall. Her eyes burnt with a red color, her fangs exposed. "Don't you dare touch me." Caroline sneered.

"Caroline…please…you're hurting me." Gavin said between breaths. Her face softened and she set him down, walking away. Her emotions were switching back and forth. She was flashing from anger to frustration, to sadness, to rage, to panic, and cycling again. She remembered back to when she had a panic attack when she was younger. She felt like she was suffocating, her veins felt as if they were burning.

She stopped, when she realized she was walking faster than most people were physically able to, and slowed her speed, trying to figure out a plan. Her talk with Robert playing over and over again in her head. He wanted Klaus here, in San Francisco, did he only want Klaus here to undo the sire bond? What if he wanted to hurt Klaus too? After all, Klaus had spent a lot of time killing wolves when he was trying to make his hybrids, maybe they wanted revenge as well.

She needed to make a plan. She needed a plan. She kept glancing back, waiting to see Gavin following her, but he didn't. She made it all the way to her apartment before she felt her phone start buzzing in her pocket. Fishing it out, she saw a text from Gavin, asking if she had made it okay.

She scoffed, throwing the phone back into her purse, searching for her keys, ash she started to cough. Her body feeling the effects from the wolf venom. She leaned her forehead against the door, taking in an unnecessary deep breath, her hand finally finding her keys. She pushed the door open, looking around, half expecting Robert to be waiting in her apartment.

She shut the door behind her, walking towards her bedroom. She went to the mini fridge inside of her closet, pulling out a blood bag. She stopped, pulling off her tank top and replacing it with a loose fitting tee. If she was going to die, she should be comfortable, right?

She layed down on her bed, sipping on the blood bag, her head starting to hurt.

How long did she have? How long was it before? She tried thinking back to when Tyler had bitten her, Klaus had come to help her, so she really had no idea how long she had. When Klaus had bitten her, it only had taken a few hours, but he was an original. What about when Damon was bit, how long had he lasted before they got the cure?

She thought about calling her mom, to talk to her, she would know what to do. Maybe Bonnie knew of another way.

She knew she should call Klaus back. She KNEW she should. She wanted to, she had wanted to for months now, but she refused to give into him so easily, she promised herself she'd at least wait 10 years before considering calling him. Yet she had called him in less than 10 seconds the moment that she needed him. Something told her she didn't call him so quickly just because of Robert.

She closed her eyes; she could feel a burning pain start in her abdomen, how long had it been since her drink at the bar? She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Gavin, and Robert, but what could she do? Even if Klaus came to save her, she couldn't make him do anything about Gavin.

A grim thought crossed her mind. If Gavin had truly been sent to follow her to keep her safe, and this was the position she was in, surely Klaus would want some sort of reparation.

She looked down at her skin, it seemed different. It wasn't the soft white pearl color it usually was, it seemed yellow, with spots of brown. Her skin felt on fire, it was burning, it felt like her throat, her veins, her entire insides felt like they were bursting into flames. Her body felt hot, then cold, then hot again. She blinked, looking back down to her skin, her skin looked like it was melting.

She started screaming and panicking, she was able to pull the layers of her skin off, dropping them on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes, for a minute, before opening them again, looking at her legs, they were normal again, and the pale pink color of her skin reflected back to her. She was starting to hallucinate.

She closed her eyes, trying not to think.

"Caroline." She heard Klaus say her name, she opened her eyes, looking for him.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said, glancing at her. "How many times am I going to have to come finding you, saving you? It's getting quite boring."

She opened her mouth to say something, but words couldn't come out. She felt tears forming at her eyes.

"Honestly, how hard is it to keep yourself out of trouble." He said, pacing in front of her bed. He walked over towards her, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Unsure of how to react to him.

"What am I supposed to do with you? You can't believe I still love you can you? After everything I've done for you, never being enough. It was tiring, Caroline." He said, tossing his phone back and forth in his hands.

"Klaus…" she started to say, she glanced down to her feet. Unsure what to say back to him.

"What did you call me?" Caroline heard Tyler's voice say.

She looked up towards the voice. Instead of Klaus' ice blue eyes, she was met with Tyler's dark brown ones.

"Really Care?" Tyler's voice raged out. "You just called me Klaus. I guess Haley was right, you are in love with him. How could you love him? He is the reason I left Caroline. He was going to kill me. I'm sure he still would kill me." Tyler stood up from Carolines bed, throwing something at her vanity, shattering the mirror.

"Is that his drawing? You still have his pony drawing? He killed my mom Caroline." Tyler screamed out, picking the drawing up from the floor, starting to tear it into shreds.

"Tyler, please don't." Caroline whispered, pushing against the headboard, afraid.

"What? Are you going to defend him now? Defend him from killing my mother? Or Jenna?" Tyler yelled. Caroline grabbed the blanket as she noticed his eyes turning yellow. He was going to turn. He would kill her.

"Tyler, please, calm down. You're going to turn." Caroline screamed, crying, "You're scaring me."

"I'll show you scared." Tyler screamed at her, falling to his knees, his body starting to turn. He screamed in agony, Caroline could hear his bones cracking as his body turned from hybrid to wolf. She heard a loud howl, and started screaming, getting up from the bed.

"Caroline, love, where are you going?" she heard someone say from her bed.

She pressed her back against the wall, looking towards her bed. "Klaus?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think is in your bed?" Klaus said, laying on his back.

"I- I don't know." She said, looking around her dark room.

She looked back at her bed, seeing it was empty. She took a deep breath, reality setting in. She sat on her bed, picking her phone up from the night stand, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm herself down.

She looked through her contacts, scrolling down to Klaus' name. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed him. She needed him now. She called him, bringing the phone to her ear. It rang once. Twice. Three times before going to voicemail. She inhaled again, leaving a voicemail.

"Klaus' please, I'm in San Francisco, there was a wolf, Gavin's brother. Gavin can explain. I just, I'm so sorry. Please, I need you." She whispered, hanging the phone up.

She pulled her knees to her chest, putting her head in her knees, closing her eyes tightly. She would just wait. She kept her eyes closed, for what seemed like days, counting seconds, just waiting.

"We really must stop meeting like this, sweetheart." Klaus said softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Please, not again." She whispered, putting her hands over her ears. She looked up again, looking at him. He looked so real. The way his Henley opened up to his chest, the way his eyes looked into her, his necklaces gathering over his collarbone. He looked back to her, looking at her eyes, she looked more fragile than the last time she remembered, her eyes lacked the fire they usually held.

"You were hallucinating." He said, looking across the room, her blankets were strewn across the floor, her lamp was lying flat on the night stand. "I called Gavin after you hung up on me." He whispered, flashing over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. "I got here as soon as I could."

"How do I know you are really here?" She said, pushing away from him, towards the headboard.

He reached for her, pulling her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. He let his fingers trace over her knuckles, looking fondly into her eyes. He felt her body relax, some of the tension dissipating from the room.

"Where were you?" Caroline asked, confused. It seemed like days ago that she had called him. Her body felt tight and dry. She moved her legs, looking at her skin.

"Love, it's only been 3 hours." He said, glancing at the clock. "I was in New Orleans, helping Marcel with something; it took some time to get here."

"Oh." Caroline muttered, laying back down, feeling tired and confused. She kept looking at him, wanting to touch more of him. Still scared, this was a hallucination.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at her. He sat back on the bed, turning towards her. He could see that her eyes were puffy, her nose a little red. She had been crying.

"Your hybrid." Caroline said, rolling on her side, away from Klaus.

"He did this to you?" Klaus said, anger starting to rush through him.

"No, his brother, Robert." She said, her fingers playing with the blanket. "He spiked my drink with his venom. He's not particularly fond of you." Caroline whispered, rolling back towards him.

"I have a lot of enemies, Caroline." He said looking at the wall.

"He wants you to unsire Gavin." She said, trying to stand up

"Don't stand up, love." Klaus said, he moved up closer to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. He reached down, biting into his wrist.

"Klaus, stop, you don't have to. I can't expect you to save me. Again." Caroline said, trying to get away from him. Ignoring her, he placed his wrist against her lips, her teeth almost immediately sinking into him. He felt a rush of pleasure surge through his body. He ran his hands through her hair, relishing in the way her body pressed against his. "Please. Just drink."

"I think you need to just leave me with a bag of your blood or something." Caroline muttered, taking her mouth away from his wrist.

"Then I couldn't come in and save the day, like the charming man I am." He smirked, before Caroline sat up, resting her back against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest. "I think we need to talk."

"I'm sure you are very tired, we can talk about anything you want in the morning." Klaus said, standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Caroline said, almost jumping out of bed. "What if Robert comes?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, I promise, we'll talk in the morning. You are still jumpy from the hallucinations, so please, just rest. We will discuss everything in the morning." He said, looking at her. He started walking out of her bedroom, stopping by her vanity, smirking as he saw the first drawing her had done for her hanging on the mirror.

"Klaus." Caroline said quietly.

"Yes?" He said, turning around to look at her.

"Sweet dreams." She said, pulling the covers over her. Her body feeling the exhaustion from every moment of the night she had endured.

"Sweet dreams." He returned, walking out of her bedroom, turning the light off behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline lay restless in bed, thinking about the last 24 hours. She couldn't sleep, her mind wouldn't let her. She could admit, even though she was a vampire, her body felt tired. It was the first time in a long time that she physically wanted to sleep. However, her mind wouldn't allow it. The hallucinations kept replaying in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about Gavin and Robert and the things Klaus had said and Tyler's anger towards her, Klaus in her bed.

She wished Klaus would be in her bed now. She felt safer, more comfortable, when he was sitting beside her. Having him so close to her felt right. Seeing him again, the real, not hallucinated version of him, took her breath away. It was the moment when he sat down next to her that she realized she missed him. She took a deep breath, pushing the blanket off of her, her legs pulling her to the side of her bed. She sat up, slowly standing up from her bed. She started tip toeing towards her door, opening it as quietly as she could. She continued tip toeing into the hallway.

"Caroline." Klaus' voice sounded sternly from the living room before she had reached the living room. The selfish part of him had been hoping she would come out to the living room, while the other side told him she needed to rest. He needed to confront her and talk with her about everything, both hybrid and non-hybrid related things, if he was going to stay here longer, but she also wasn't safe when he wasn't around. He looked up from his drawing, glancing towards the hall way as her scarcely clad body peaked out of the hall way. She was wearing a t-shirt, that he felt he recognized, and a pair of incredibly tiny shorts. He looked back down to his drawing. "You need to rest love, get back in bed. Now."

She glanced around the corner, pressing against the wall, looking at him, resting her face against the wall. She opened her mouth, a small squeak coming out slurring into a mocking tone when she said the word 'love', "I can't sleep, 'love'."

He looked up from his drawing, his eyes tracing over her body, a smile forming at his lips, then motioned for her to join him on the couch.

"Would you like to sit with me for a bit? Although, I really think you should be trying to rest. In bed. Without me." He said, his voice fading as she nodded. He leaned forward, closing his sketchbook before setting it down on the coffee table.

Caroline walked over towards him, glancing around the room, the heat and glow from the fire caught her attention. She also noticed a suitcase sitting next to the door. Maybe he really was going to stay; at least it appeared that he packed in a way that would allow him to stay. She sat down on the couch beside him, pulling the red blanket that was lying along the back of the couch over her shoulders. She didn't feel cold, she couldn't feel cold, but she had always found a throw blanket to be comforting after she had nightmares.

"So tell me, what is keeping you from falling asleep?" He said, turning towards her, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. His pride not allowing him to pull her into his arms just yet. He couldn't help but admire the way her hair was messy and falling over her shoulders.

"My body feels tired, I feel achy almost. Seriously. I'm a vampire, is that even possible? I haven't felt this way in so long." She said, pulling her knees to her chest. "But I just can't stop thinking."

"You will feel better in a day or so, if not, you can have more of my blood. What exactly are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He said. Observing her, taking in the sight of her. It had been so long since he last saw her. She seemed so fragile in this moment compared to the girl he last saw in mystic falls. Her eyes looked sad, like she wanted to cry, they didn't burst with fire like they had before.

"Everything. Literally everything. Why me? How did I get in this situation again? Why did you come back? Why are you giving me a second chance after everything I said back in Mystic Falls? What color should I paint the kitchen? Why did I get the hallucinations I get? I can't stop replaying them in my head. What if you didn't see my call? What if I would have died? What would my mom do? What would you have done? Why do I-" Caroline whispered frantically before Klaus cut her off by grabbing her hand, taking it in his, his thumb tracing over her knuckles. She inhaled deeply, looking at him, her eyes starting to swell with tears. "Inhale and exhale"

"Why did you come?" Caroline asked, pulling strings out of her blanket, before looking to him again. He couldn't believe she wouldn't expect him to.

"Caroline." He replied, clenching his jaw exhaling with a sigh. "Don't make me regret staying."

She frowned, looking at the fire she had started. Not feeling like she could look him in the eyes. She always had a habit of saying the wrong thing, at the wrong time.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I care for you? Really? I don't know what else I can do or say to make you under-" Klaus said exasperated before he was cut off by Caroline lacing her fingers with his, and pulling it closer to her, tracing his wrist with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She said, scooting closer to him, her legs touching his through the blanket, turning toward him, she had to let go of her pride and accept the fact that, she had taken things too far this time. Klaus had done almost everything he could, to help her, or save her in the past and she had to be thankful and ultimately, she had to accept that she needed, and more importantly, wanted him. "I'm so sorry Klaus."

"We don't have to talk about this tonight, Caroline." He said, glancing down to their hands. He couldn't remember the last time he held someone's hands.

"I don't mind. I know we have to talk about things. I have a lot of explaining to do." She sighed, running her fingers over his hand again.

"I mind, love. I want you to get rest, don't worry anything. I'm here, you're safe, that's all that matters right this second." He said, pulling his hand away from hers, leaning forward to pick up his sketchbook again.

Caroline frowned, looking at him, her eyes traveling down his face, resting on his lips. The guilt hitting her out of nowhere. She signed, laying down, resting her head on leg. He tensed up, looking down at her, she had her eyes closed, and was turned towards the back of the couch, her body curled up.

"This isn't your bed, sweetheart." He said, through a slightly strained voice.

"Klaus…6 years….please don't make me go to the other room." She whispered, looking up at him. He let his eyes stare into hers for a few moments before nodding and continuing to draw. Looking at him sitting beside her, made her realize just what exactly has been missing for the last 6 years. Klaus let his body relax as she snuggled closer to him, relishing in the fact that Caroline was wanting to be close to him, and enjoy the comfortable silence. He laughed to himself, wondering how long Caroline could remain silent. Almost on queue her voice spoke up.

"You know, this apartment-" She started, rolling over, so her back was against the couch so she could look into the fire. She wished she could have seen Klaus starting the fire, knowing how hard it had been for her to get it started the first night she was in.

"Caroline, if you are going to continue to try and talk, I will put you in the other room." He said, trying to sound stern before Caroline burst into laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said rolling onto her stomach, sitting up, trying to peak at what he was drawing. He pulled the sketchbook away, shaking his head towards her. Silently telling her, she couldn't see it.

"If we talk, will you at least sit still?" He said, a smile forming at his lips again.

"Maybe." Caroline replied with a quiet laugh.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said, his hands and pencil still moving over the paper.

"Why did you come save me? I thought surely after….I just thought you hated me, or that you would never want to see me again." She asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Even if I could ever hate you, I wouldn't let someone kill you because of something that is solely my responsibility or out of vengeance." He said, without looking at her. He had enemies, he would always have enemies.

"How did you turn Gavin into a hybrid?" She asked, suddenly remembering he was, in fact, a hybrid. Elena was a vampire. So that couldn't be an option.

"He came to me. I didn't seek him out." He answered, pulling away from the sketch he was doing. "I had a small vile of Elena's blood left. I wasn't really planning on using it. Not yet anyways. But, he was persistent, I mean, he was bloody persistent. Anyways, I eventually gave in, and he gladly took it, now he's a hybrid. Clearly not a very good one."

"So you used your sire bond in order to have him watch me? He did a pretty terrible job, if I say so myself." She responded, laughing as Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's the thing, he isn't sired, love. I gave him an opportunity, I invested in his future you could say. All he had to do was keep an eye on something that is rather important to me. He's a little young, immature and erratic, but he's quite smart" Was all Klaus responded with.

Caroline didn't respond, she only snuggled closer to him, letting her hand drop to his calf. "I think Gavin's brother needs to know that."

"Is that so?" Klaus responded, almost uninterestedly.

"The reason he poisoned me was so that you would come here and unsire Gavin." Caroline responded, grabbing his sketchbook from the table.

"Love, I would rather talk about this in the morning, after you've rested." Klaus said, peering down towards her, as she started flipping through the sketchbook.

"Robert's dead now, isn't he?" Realizing why Klaus wouldn't want to talk about it.

"No, not yet. However, he is a liability. I can't let this happen again, Caroline." Klaus snapped, standing up from the couch. Caroline's head falling onto the seat cushion. She sat up, with a look that surprised Klaus. She didn't look angry.

"I'm not mad. I understand why you have to do it. I don't agree with it, but I understand it." She responded, looking up at him, he seemed frustrated, tired almost. She watched as he stood there, waiting for her to continue speaking. "Why did Gavin want to become a hybrid?"

"If you want to know more about Gavin, or his brother, I would prefer you take it up with Gavin." Klaus responded meekly, turning away from her to walk to the kitchen.

Caroline flashed over to the kitchen doorway, looking at him, before quietly responding. "Please stop trying to get away from me."

"You know, 6 years ago, you would have been quite thankful that I was walking away from you." He replied, not looking at her while he filled a teapot with water.

Caroline frowned, looking towards him, waiting for him to turn around. When he didn't, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. She felt him tense up, and heard him swallow. "I was just angry, I said things I didn't mean and don't feel." She opened her mouth and said to him, "I don't know how many time's I can tell you I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything else, Klaus turned around and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her lips. Her mouth opened slightly as Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing her lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I am SO sorry for how long this has taken to update. I have been so busy with spring break, school, and work, I haven't had time to sit down and write or think about where I want to take this story.

My new goal is to update a minimum of once a week.

I am going to sit down and make a rough outline of the rest of this story, and plan out what I'd like to happen, what direction i'd like to take this fic in.

I don't know entirely how I feel about this chapter. I do enjoy it, so I hope you do too.

This chapter is smaller than what I usually like to publish, but I felt I came to a really good breaking point in the chapters.

I look forward to as much review and feedback as you are willing to give to me.

Enjoy!

xo

(Also, if you want, listen to Pink's Just Give Me A Reason while reading this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 8

_We are not broken, we are bent._

_We will learn to love again._

Caroline opened her eyes, looking up to Klaus, his hands still cupping her face. The kiss had felt like a silent agreement, an agreement to let the past go. To let the anger and the grudges go.

"I've wanted that for so long." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his lips. Klaus nodded, kissing her forehead, letting his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. Caroline felt as if her body was tingling. They stood there for a few minutes, relishing in the reunion.

"Now are you ready to get in bed?" He answered, tracing circles on her shoulders.

"Trying to get me in bed already?" She laughed, pulling away from him, looking back up to him.

"You know what I mean." He answered back seriously. "You had an alpha's venom poison you, love. I would feel better if you got some sleep. We can finish talking in the morning."

"You aren't going to disappear in the middle of the night, are you?" She asked him honestly.

He smirked, leaning forward, letting his lips press against hers and linger tenderly before pulling away and leaning back against the counter. "Of course I'm not. Why would that huge suitcase be sitting by the door if I was going to disappear?"

"I'm sorry, you're right." She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, leading him back to her room. She sat down on her bed, pulling him towards her, her hands running underneath his shirt, motioning to life up his shirt. He smiled before pulling her hands from under his shirt and holding her hands in his.

"What?" She asked, pouting slightly. Klaus was the last person her ever expected to deny her.

"I'm serious about you needing to rest Caroline." He answered sternly.

"It's been six years Klaus." She huffed, looking at him eagerly. He licked his lips nodding, closing his eyes, running his fingers over her knuckles. She said softly to him, "But I will settle for you getting in bed with me."

"That sounds like a compromisable decision." He answered, swallowing. Caroline had been the only person he spent an entire night with before, and knowing tonight it was her willing decision felt irreplaceable. Caroline really didn't understand how previous she was to him. He pulled away, about to walk to the living room to grab his bag.

"Don't be so nervous, Nik." She answered softly, biting her lip, pulling her knees to her chest.

He paused at the doorway, looking back towards her, his body feeling tense after hearing the familiar nickname falling from her lips. He grabbed his bag and came back into her room; she sat on her bed, looking at him, her eyes full of a light and excitement.

He walked over towards her leaning forward kissing her lips softly again, instead of pulling away, he leaned into her, kissing her deeper as she responded, she let her arms lace around his. He pulled her up closer to his body, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He held her closer to him and carried her up on the bed, pinning her to the bed gently. He took his time kissing her lips, a soft moan escaping from Caroline's mouth. After several moments he pulled away, lying down beside her.

"I'm glad you came." She whispered quietly, pulling the blanket over her body. Her mind was running wild; she had so many questions and things she wanted to say. Resting was the last thing she had on her mind.

"Did you think me indifferent?" Klaus responded after a few seconds. "Would you have called me? Had the wolf not have poisoned you?"

"I've wanted to call for the past 6 years. I just was stubborn." She answered with a small smile. "I really thought that I had exhausted your forgiveness."

He shook his head, lifting his hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a loose tie, pieces falling out here and there. "I don't believe you ever really could."

"What have you been doing for the past 6 years?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Probably more exciting things than Mystic Falls." He chuckled looking at her.

"Seriously?!" She said, pushing his shoulder lightly. "I kept hoping, wishing that you would come back. I kept seeing you everywhere, and no where. Mystic Falls was so lonely without you and Stefan."

"How are your friends?" He asked, looking at her, changing the subject. His whereabouts were not something he wished to discuss at the moment.

"Good, I guess." She said, scooting closer to him. Her head leaning against his shoulder. She was unsure if he would hold her.

"Surely, you, Caroline, woman of a thousand words can think of more to say than 'good'." He chuckled again.

"Elena spends all of her time with Damon, and Bonnie is still under the eye of her father, which I mean, makes sense after everything that happened with Silus, Stefan is with Rebekah, but I miss him the most. I haven't seen him in a while." She answered honestly.

"We can go see them, if you want." He suggested hesitantly. He wasn't sure if their kiss meant she was ready to be with him, or to stay with him.

"I'd like that." She smiled, turning onto her side. She looking at him, her eyes tracing over his face. Over his jaw, his eyes, his lips. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, to revel in his existence.

"How about you're mum?" He asked, "Is she well?"

"She's good, I think she was honestly really happy that I left." She replied, sighing.

"Why is that?" Klaus responded.

"I think that she knew I was lonely, that I didn't really belong in Mystic Falls anymore. That I was wasting my time there." She said looking up at him. She sighed, thinking over the last 6 years, how boring they had been.

He nodded, watching her look at him. He laid on his back, hoping she would come closer to him.

"Nik." She said quietly. She felt happier, safer, and more comfortable in this moment than she had in the past 6 years, and knew it was time to let by gones be by gones and give in. In the morning, her life would never be the same, she was going to give herself to him entirely. She didn't know where her life was going to take her, or what was going to happen. All she knew was that Klaus made her irrevocably happy.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He answered, looking from the ceiling to her.

"I know this is going to be hard, and were both stubborn, and sometimes you do things I don't agree with, and sometime's i'm strong willed and impulsive, but" She said before pausing,while allowing herself to crawl closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to be apart again." She responded softly in a whisper. He nodded with a smile, wrapping his arm around her, lightly stroking her side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, soooooo, I deeply appologize for the long hiatus. **

**It's the end of the semester and I have been swamped. **

**Regardless, I now have a very clear direction of where this story is going.**

**I really enjoy this chapter, I hope that you do as well.**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, surprised when her bed came up feeling empty and cold. Sitting up, she glanced around the room nervously, her eyes landing upon a note that was left lying on the pillow beside her. It read:

Caroline,

I had several tasks to tend to this morning, including replenishing your blood supply. I'll try to be back before you wake.

Tenderly,

Klaus

Caroline bit her lip, a mixture of sadness and admiration blending within her chest. She glanced up to her mirror, flashing beside it at vampire speed and let out a shriek. Did she really look like that all night? She wasn't sure how long she had until he returned, but she had to get to work. 6 years without seeing him, and that's what she looked like, wearing an old t-shirt. Her hair crinkled and tangled from being wet the night before.

She set the shower to run, allowing the water time to warm while she grabbed a few choice items from the closet, hanging them on the door as she jumped into the shower. She needed to look her best when he returned.

She ran her fingers through her hair, lathering her hair with shampoo, breathing gently as she did. It was in this moment when her thoughts wondered back to the previous night. To the moments before Klaus returned. The hallucinations were darker, more personal than she's previously experienced when she had been bitten by Tyler, and even by Klaus.

She shook the thoughts from her mind when she heard the front door open.

"Klaus, is that you?" She yelled from within the shower.

She turned the water off after several minutes passed without a response. She heard the front door close and quickly wrapped a towel around her body, walking towards the living area.

"Klaus?" She called out again, turning the corner of the hall, walking out into the living room.

When she saw the empty room, she grabbed the fireplace stoking iron and held it in her hand tightly. She walked around the apartment nervously, checking every corner before walking back to the front door closing and locking the front door, and looked up, her eyes meeting with those of a man standing outside on her patio. She screamed and flashed to the door, locking it. She looked up from the lock and saw the patio now absent of any visitor.

She jumped, looking at the front door as the lock slowly turned and the door swung open. She flashed to the door, holding stoking iron tightly, prepared to attack.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, pushing the door open, giving her a quizzical look.

"Oh my god, it's you." She said, exasperated. Her hands fell to her side as she looked at him.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, setting the bags in his hands down, stepping closer to her, his hand running down hers, taking the iron from her hand, setting it against the wall. He pressed his lips against her forehead before picking the bags up from the floor again.

"I thought I saw someone, on the terrace." She answered, confused, looking from the door towards the back entrance to the terrace.

Klaus set the bags onto the counter, glancing back towards her, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm serious, I was in the shower, and I heard the door open, so I came out here to investigate, the door was open, and then I saw someone standing outside the back door." She said, wrapping her arms around her.

"What did he look like?" He asked, stepping closer to her, his hands grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm not sure." She answered.

"Caroline, think." He answered roughly, squeezing her shoulders tighter.

"Nik, I don't know, he was tall, with dark hair, really, really dark eyes." She said, looking into his eyes. His expression getting softer.

"Stay here." He said, flashing towards the back door, unlocking the door, and walking outside, checking around. He came back inside, locking the door behind him, looking up at Caroline.

"Nobody's out there, sweetheart." He said, smiling and looking at her. "I'm here, you're safe."

"Thanks." She whispered, glancing at her feet, suddenly feeling conscious of her towel clad body.

Almost instantly as the thought crossed her mind, Klaus' eyes wondering tenderly over her body, drinking in the sight before him, stepping closer to her.

"I'm, um, just give me a minute." She said, blushing. She flashed towards the bedroom, closing her door.

Caroline quickly set to work, putting on the clothes she has previously pulled out, a pair of tightly black skinny jeans, with a long pale pink tank top, covered up by a thin creamed colored knit sweater with brown blocking. She quickly dried her hair and curled it around her face.

She couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, yes, Klaus was in the next room. But someone had been in her apartment. Someone had been watching her.

She shook the feeling. Klaus wasn't going to allow anything to happen.

She walked out to the living room her eyes falling on Klaus, who stood outside, on the phone. As Caroline caught his eyes, he closed the back door behind him as he continued to talk into his phone.

She walked closer to the door, her hand reaching for the handle. He shook his head no, half expecting Caroline to listen, unsurprised when she opened the door and walked outside towards him.

"Brother, give me just a moment." Klaus responded into the phone, looking at Caroline. "I'll be off the phone in a moment, love. Wait inside and I'll be in shortly."

"Seriously?" Caroline said, crossing her arms, looking him directly in the eyes. "Somebody breaks into my apartment, MY apartment, and you are going to be suspicious and secretive?"

"Caroline, I'm not being secretive, I need to speak with my brother, wait inside, and I will be there shortly." He answered, looking at her sternly.

She opened her mouth, gapping slightly, unsure of what to do. She closed her mouth and stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying before Elijah?" Klaus said into the phone, walking closer to the side of the building, pausing for a moment. "Yes, that was Caroline. Elijah, please continue with what you were saying."

Caroline huffed for a moment before walking inside shutting the door.

After several minutes Klaus walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You need to pack your bag's, we'll be leaving within the hour." Klaus said, standing across from her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, jumping up from the couch.

"St. Paul." He answered, walking over to his back, pulling out an ipad, his fingers quickly getting to work.

"What? Why?" She asked, walking up next to him.

"Elijah may know something about the individual who so casually walked into your apartment earlier." He responded, his fingers still moving over the screen of the ipad. "We are going to pay an acquaintance of mine a quick visit. Please, love, start packing."

"Why? What's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms, waiting for him to look up at her. After several minutes, she shouted. "Klaus, what is going on."

He glanced up at her, "I'm afraid that my presence here has caused quite the stir. There is talk of planning an uprising, it's something that needs my attention immediately and I can't exactly leave you here, now can i?" He knew that he had enemies, and he knew that Caroline was his mate. It appeared that that was quickly becoming knowledge for his enemies as well.

Caroline bit her lip, looking at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Please, go pack, its quite cold in St. Paul right now. I just purchased out tickets, our plane leaves at 3." He said.

She grabbed a suitcase from the closet, and started packing, grabbing sweaters and jeans, filling it.

"Caroline." She heard Klaus say from the doorway. She turned to look at him, his back leaning against the door frame. Within a second his body was close to his. "You look absolutely ravishing."

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as he closed the gap between them, kissing her lips gently, pulling her into close to his body. He ran his fingers lightly over her shoulder blades, pushing his tongue softly into her mouth, massaging hers with his, kissing her more eagerly. He let out a soft moan, running her hand over his chest. He kissed her forehead again.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said as she pulled away and started packing. "I don't want to risk anything. Elijah seemed very concerned about your safety in particular with this situation. While my brother is a noble man, he wouldn't be concerned so indefinitely if there wasn't a reason to be."

"Why is he so concerned?" Caroline asked, throwing a few important essentials into a bag.

"He believes that the wolf venom that the wolf poisoned you with, may or may not be more dangerous than I assumed it to be." He answered, his eyes following Caroline around the room. She froze when he said that.

"What do you mean?" She said, terror shining through her voice.

"I don't want you to worry. It will be fine." He said, running his hands over her arms, stroking her arm gently. He pulled her into him, wanting to kiss her again. His concern starting to filter throughout his body.

"Don't do that. What do you mean?" She said, pulling away. His expression hurt, before he looked concerned and stepped towards her bag, closing it for her.

"Before I left this morning, I had asked to Gavin stand by the door. He never left your door from the time I left until I came back. I thought maybe the stranger you saw had come in through the back door, but there wasn't a single scent in the apartment apart from yours, mine, and Gavin's. It happened that Elijah called me while you were getting dressed to inform me that Katerina heard of a plot brewing amongst several packs of wolves. I discussed what happened with Elijah and he made the connection that you may have hallucinated it; Elijah believes that it could have been particular venom, from the first wolf, that was used. We don't know for sure, that's why we are going to St. Paul. I know an old witch that can help us." He answered, closing his mouth, turning towards her, clenching his jaw.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really did.**

**it was kind of a necessary chapter to get the rest of the fic developing. **

**As always, i love reviews and such! :**


	10. Chapter 10

So, I know I keep saying that I will be updating more often, sadly I have just been very busy, between birthdays, tons of finals, a full work load, I have jusst been busy. I hope to update more often, especially since I know where this is going.

As always, I appreciate feed back, specially reviews and such.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

oxoooxxxoooxo

* * *

Chapter 10

Caroline smirked as she felt Klaus shifting in the airplane seat uncomfortably as the plane started to level out at a safe altitude. He had flown thousands of times, but he never enjoyed the floppiness it gave his stomach.

"The big bad hybrid is afraid of flying?" Caroline said through a giggle. She felt afraid, but trusted Klaus to help her.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like the way it makes me feel." He muttered, pulling his seat belt tighter. He sighed, looking toward her. His intentions were never to look weak in front of her.

"It's okay, I'll keep you safe." She said, taking his hand in hers, looking into his eyes, trusting her eyes to hell him how sternly she meant those words. She bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"And I'll keep you safe." Was all Klaus could respond with before Caroline took the opportunity to kiss him gently on the lips. He reveled in taste of her lips and the way her body pushed against his.

Caroline pulled away and leaned forward in her seat, pulling a magazine and a pack of gum from the bag sitting in front of her. Coughing, Caroline took in a piece of gum before offering him one. Klaus took it from her before grabbing his ipad. Caroline sifted through the sale catalog, her interest peaking every now and again.

"Klaus." Caroline suddenly said, turning toward him, her eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Klaus responded, looking up at her with concern.

"Do you think we would maybe have time to visit the Mall of America while we are?" She asked him, biting her lip.

He looked at her, smiling, then looking back at his ipad laughing.

"I'm serious…" She said, closing the magazine and turning towards him.

"I don't doubt that for a moment." He answered, his fingers moving over the screen.

"Nik." She said several minutes later, using the nickname affectionately. She wasn't sure when she won the rights to use it, but she enjoyed it.

"Yes, Caroline?" He asked, without looking up at her.

"What are you doing on there that is so interesting?" She asked, trying to look over past the privacy screen on the ipad.

"Nothing." He answered, closing the case over the ipad.

"Klaus…" She said, before reaching over him, trying to take the ipad from him. Before she could grab it, he lifted it up from her in his other hand, watching her lips fall into a pout.

"What are you keeping from me?" She responded, giving him puppy eyes.

"Really, love, its nothing. Tell me more about our plans to see the Mall of America." Klaus said, smiling amusingly toward her.

She glared at him before sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms. She huffed and then uncrossed her arms, wanting to get her way.

"Caroline." He answered quietly into her ear, responding to her body language, stroking his fingers over her arms.

"I'm sorry." She responded through a cough, looking at him. "I'm just tired. It's been a really long week."

"Here, this will cheer you up." He said, handing her the ipad, flipping the cover back.

"What's the code?" She asked him. He shooked his head, motioning for her to close her eyes. When she did, he punched in his code and she immediately heard music playing.

"Oh my god." She nearly shouted. She placed her hand over her mouth, looking at him with wide eyes. Never did she think she would see what her eyes were taking in.

She looked down at the ipad, her eyes scanning over the high scores listed before her for Angry Birds.

"Oh, keep quiet." He said, pulling the ipad away from her.

"The original, most feared and ferocious hybrid plays angry birds." She whispered, grabbing the ipad back, pressing the home screen. "AND words with friends?"

"Call it a guilty pleasure." He answered, smiling at her amusement.

"Who even plays words with friends with you?" Caroline asked, opening it. She honestly felt shocked, she was sure when he revealed whatever it was he had been doing on his device that it would have been diabolical or evil in nature. While he did things she wouldn't do herself. She had grown to accept the way he did things.

"Elijah, Stefan, and these random people who make terrible words." He answered, his eyes tracing over her face lightly. He was trying his best to not stress the concern he was feeling after talking with Elijah before their departure. It would just be his luck, Caroline was in his life, with the risk of getting taken out of it.

"You are something else." She smiled, handing him the ipad back. They fell silent while the flight attendant made her rounds, providing Klaus with a glass of scotch, and Caroline a glass of wine.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked some time later. They had spent the last hour of the flight quietly reading. Klaus on his ipad, Caroline flipping through several magazines they had picked up in the airport.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She answered, without looking up, her eyes fixated on an article in vogue.

"You mentioned that you were tired earlier and you've been coughing." He responded, putting his ipad away as the plane started it's decent into St. Paul.

"Stop worrying." She said to him, her voice lacking any concern. She rested her hand on his thigh, stroking his knee before she closed her magazine, looking at him. "Seriously, I feel fine."

Klaus only nodded, leaning back taking Caroline's hand from his knee. He never imagined he'd feel this concerned about another person. This baby vampire had him completely captivated.

Within the hour Klaus and Caroline had landed, picked up their luggage, and were waiting for one of the rental employees to pull up with their car. As they reached the desk for the rental car, the weather had shifted, the clouds turning gray, the raining pounding down within minutes.

"We're going to meet with Elijah and the witch will join us early tomorrow morning." Klaus spoke with her, as an Escalade EXT pulled up in front of them.

A young boy jumped out of the car, walking over to them, talking with Klaus about technicalities. The young boy grabbed Caroline's luggage and put it in the covered bed, before repeating the actions with Klaus' luggage as well. Klaus opened the door for Caroline and grabbed the keys from the boy. As Klaus walked away, Caroline glared at him.

"What?" He asked her, unsure of her discontent.

"Tip him." She said, quietly. He went to protest before Caroline reached for her bag. He rolled his eyes, shutting her door and walking to the boy, he handed him a 5 before getting into the car beside Caroline.

She smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss before pulling away quickly and coughing into her jacket. Klaus momentarily watched her, before reaching over and rubbing her back gently, unsure of how to help her. She sat up straight and reached into her bag, dragging out her phone. Klaus' hands found the steering wheel and he pulled out of the airport and headed north.

"I hope Elijah likes me." Caroline said quietly from the passenger seat after 20 minutes of playful banter with Klaus over tipping the boy.

Klaus looked over at Caroline before laughter escaped from his lips.

"Why is that so funny?" She asked, looking at him bewildered. "Seriously?"

"A wolf poisoned you, potential when a very dangerous venom, and you are worried about Elijah finding your company enjoyable." He laughed.

"Well, the first, and last time that I met him I was kind of helping to stake you…" Caroline's voice dragged off quietly, her eyes fixated on the road ahead of them.

Klaus merely smirked before turning onto a dark road.

"Klaus, watch out!" Caroline suddenly yelled, gripping the side of her seat, screaming.

Klaus slammed on the breaks, the car swerving to a stop suddenly, and their backs slamming against the leather seats of the truck. "What? What is it?"

"There was a man, in the street." She said, horrified jumping out of the car, running to look for the disheveled body of the man she believed they had hit. Klaus watched her momentarily as she was spinning around, confusion sprawled across her face. He turned the car off, studying her as she looked around.

He got out of the car, flashing to her side.

"Klaus, I swear, I saw him, we hit him, I felt us hit him, I could hear him screaming." She whispered out of breath. Her hands were over her mouth, as she was fighting back tears.

"Love, there wasn't anyone there. I promise, please, get back in the car, its raining." He almost shouted through the rain, as she looked back to the parked truck, its aesthetics still perfectly in place, no evidence of a crash.

She nodded at him and walked back to the car. Klaus flashed and opened the door for her, before returning to his own seat behind the wheel. He looked at her, studying her face, her eyes seemed blank and confused, and her lips had fallen into a soft line.


End file.
